daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender of Realms
The Defender of Realms is the evolved form of the General. "The Realm must be defended. I shall be the one to do it." Description ROLES: Tank, Physical Damage, Summons *Roles in order of most to least capability* The Defender of the realms is like an offensive paladin. He has no heals, but he does have a strong divine shield and personal life regen. He gains several more AOE spells than the general and gets plenty of other improvements. His only real loss of note is the battle formations buff, which reduces his support capabilities to his damage aura and his silence ability. IMPROVEMENTS: * Better Stats * More AOEs * Stronger Avatar * Divine Shield * Teleportation * Massive Life Regeneration * Combined Silence/Damage spell LOSSES: * No more Battle Formations buff * Has less evasion * No more stormbolt abilities or other stuns SKILLS *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* HOLY STORM Strike down groups of enemies with heavenly light from above. * Dmg/Wave: (100 x ability level) + (Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) * WAVES: 2 * Mana Cost: 7 mp x Ability lvl Review: Does about the same damage as holy Thunder, but levels to 100. The cooldown is a bit longer than thunder, so that should still take priority. Normally I'd be a bit upset about losing a great passive like strength of the kingdom, but the defender of the realms gets a decent substitute for it in his spellbook skills. HOLY THUNDER Blast into the air causing initial damage nearby, then slams the ground with a holy shockwave, devastating all opponents in the area. * INITIAL DAMAGE: (1x Strength) * Damage: (100 x ability level) +(Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Knockback * Mana Cost: 5 mp x Ability lvl Review: Same as General FATALITY The hero transform into a legendary Titan, granting major health, defense, and damage bonuses as well as spell immunity. * Damage: (500 x ability level) * Armor: (2 x ability level) * Health: (2000 x ability level) * Mana Cost: levels 1=50mp, 10=275mp, 20=525mp, 30=775mp, 40=1050mp, 60=2000mp Review: Twice as strong as Titan form for the same mana cost. Undisputed improvement. SILENCE OF ANGELS Damages and Silence all within the area rendering them unable to cast most spells. * Dmg: (100 x ability level) +(Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Dmg Type: Hero * AoE: 400 * Silences * Mana Cost: levels 1=15mp, 10=150mp, 20=300mp, 100=1800mp Review: So we exchanged stormbolt for an AOE that silences, slows, and deals damage. I'd say that's a vast improvement. This has the longest cooldown of your aoes. So you may want to level it last. ANGELIC WINGS Angelic wings provide the angel Garicus great abilities of the Legendary Angels of Light. The Angel belonged to what was a high council of angels that have been all but eradicated since the great war. LEVEL 1 DEFENDER The Hero now recieves less damage and will counter incoming attacks. *'Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Return Damage:' Str/(5-(Hero lvl/250)) (Max: Str/3) LEVEL 2 ANGELIC LIGHT Blasts the target with an angelic energy wave targeting through spell immunity. * Damage Formula: Str x3 * Damage Type: Hero Review: similar to most spell immunity busters. Use to deal some damage when bosses put up those annoying green shields. LEVEL 3 ANGELIC MIGHT (level 2) With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the Angel of Light can crush any opponent with ease. * Critical Strike: 10% x2.5 * Evasion: 15% LEVEL 4 TELEPORTATION Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 sec * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 5 ANGELIC MIGHT (level 3) With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the Angel of Light can crush any opponent with ease. * Critical Strike: 10% x2.75 * Evasion: 20% CLEAVE (level 1) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 5% Review: Same as General LEVEL 6 CLEAVE (level 2) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 10% Note: the name stays the same KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND Call upon the most trusted knights of the kingdom. * Summons: Knights of the Round * Amount: 1-2+(Hero lvl/100) * Health: 33% of Hero's Health * Damage: 25% of Hero's Dmg * Armor: (Hero lvl/10) * STATS ** Melee (Holy Dmg, Heavy Armor) ** Cleave: 15% * Duration: Permanent * Mana Cost: 500 mana LEVEL 7 ANGELIC MIGHT (level 4) With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the Angel of Light can crush any opponent with ease. * Critical Strike: 10% x3 * Evasion: 25% CLEAVE (level 3) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same Holy Dive Jump into the air and come crashing down knocking back opponents and crushing massive damage. * Dmg: Str x4 * Mana Cost: 250 mp LEVEL 8 CLEAVE (level 4) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same COMMAND AURA (level 1) This Hero is a leader and inspires others to cause more damage in battle. * Dmg Bonus: 10% * RANGE: 800 HALO (level 1) Halo's appear around angels with great power. The halo increases one's life regeneration immensely. * Life Regen/sec: 1000 LEVEL 9 ANGELIC MIGHT (level 5) With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the Angel of Light can crush any opponent with ease. * Critical Strike: 10% x3.25 * Evasion: 30% CLEAVE (level 5) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same COMMAND AURA (level 2) This Hero is a leader and inspires others to cause more damage in battle. * Dmg Bonus: 20% * AoE: 850 HAMMERS OF JUSTICE Fly into the air and rain down a barrage of magical hammers upon your enemies in devastating waves. * Damage per Wave: (2x Strength) * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 80 sec * Mana Cost: 2000 mana Review: Same as General HALO (level 2) Halo's appear around angels with great power. The halo increases one's life regeneration immensely. * Life Regen/sec: 1250 LEVEL 10 TELEPORTATION MASTERY (upgrade to teleportation) Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 20 sec * Mana Cost: 1500 mana CLEAVE (level 6) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same CHAOS OF THUNDER Use all of the Hero's might to jump and slam the ground in massive holy waves of destruction. * Damage per Wave: Str x4 * Damage Type: Spell * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 45 sec Review: Same as General HALO (level 3) Halo's appear around angels with great power. The halo increases one's life regeneration immensely. * Life Regen/sec: 1500 Items Ultimate *Garicus's Cape of Justice (level 200 req) *Zelicka (level 350 req) Exquisite *Ghul'eth'zul'mundae Set *Black Forgotten's Set *Golden Angel's SetCategory:Evolved Heroes